


Merry Christmas, Barry

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Running to Stand Still, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche se tutti gli avevano detto di non pensarci, di godersi finalmente le meritate feste dopo essersi liberati di Trickster e Mardon, a Barry era rimasto un piccolo tarlo.<br/> E questo tarlo riguardava un cattivo di sua conoscenza che negli ultimi tempi aveva più che altro fatto finta di essere cattivo, che veramente esserlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Barry

Anche se tutti gli avevano detto di non pensarci, di godersi finalmente le meritate feste dopo essersi liberati di Trickster e Mardon, a Barry era rimasto un piccolo tarlo.  
E questo tarlo riguardava un cattivo di sua conoscenza che negli ultimi tempi aveva più che altro fatto finta di essere cattivo, che veramente esserlo.  
Così, quel mattino, il giorno di Natale, si svegliò un po' prima e fece un giro in lungo e in largo per Central City, alla ricerca della sua nemesi, come spesso veniva chiamato Snart.  
Rimase stupito di trovarlo in giro, a camminare per strada come se nulla fosse, a fare una semplice passeggiata. Aveva il potere di ignorare il fatto di essere ricercato dalla polizia. E no, forse Barry non era così stupito del suo comportamento.  
"Buon Natale, Snart" disse con un certo entusiasmo, che non riusciva neanche a capire da dove fosse spuntato.  
"Buon Natale, Barry" rispose l'altro, ovviamente in modo molto più pacato, senza mostrare stupore al vedersi comparire Flash di fronte.  
Non smise di camminare e Barry lo affiancò, cominciando a passeggiare con lui tranquillo.  
"A cosa devo il piacere della tua compagnia?" chiese l'altro, con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Un po' per debito, un po' per vedere come stavi."  
"Pensavo che tra di noi non ci fossero più debiti, Barry. Non dopo che ti ho messo su un piatto d'argento due dei miei Nemici. E la tua preoccupazione non necessaria potrebbe quasi commuovermi..." commentò con voce piena di ironia, continuando a guardare davanti a sé.  
Barry si passò una mano tra i capelli, sentendosi quasi nervoso. Era sicuro che Leonard non volesse avere altri debiti con lui, per questo quella frase gli era piaciuta tanto poco. "Mi sentivo comunque ancora in debito e sono qui per ringraziarti di persona per l'avvertimento che ci hai dato, che tu lo voglia o no... Quindi grazie" disse il velocista, lo sguardo fisso in avanti, rendendosi conto di quanto le ultime due avventure avute con Snart avessero cambiato la percezione che aveva di lui. "Comunque non ti abituare della mia preoccupazione, non so quanto durerà" concluse infine, come se dovesse rimangiarsi tutto quello detto finora.  
Forse il ringraziamento era esagerato, ma ora Barry si sentiva un po' meglio. Poi si voltò, rendendosi conto che l'altro non aveva risposto, trovandolo a fissarlo. "Snart, tutto bene?"  
"Cerco di spiegarmi le cose che fai ma alla fine la risposta è sempre la stessa: sei un piccolo eroe pieno di bontà, vero Barry?"  
"Lo dici in un modo che mi fa sentire stranamente in colpa, Snart" disse il ragazzino, ridacchiando e l'altro sorrise a propria volta.  
Continuarono a camminare, eroe e criminale, fianco a fianco, finché Barry non fece una lieve osservazione, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio. "Sotto sotto, avrei dovuto immaginarlo che non saresti venuto ad aiutarmi."  
L'altro continuò a tenere in viso un'espressione ironica e impenetrabile, che Barry era ormai sicuro venisse usata solo come maschera quando qualcuno si avvicinava troppo alla verità delle sue azioni. "Ero riconoscente, Barry, ma non così tanto. E alla fine non hai avuto bisogno di nessun aiuto. Ho seguito tutta la vicenda in televisione."  
"Non la vedo proprio così, ma continua a pensarlo se ciò non ti fa sentire in colpa per non avermi aiutato" disse il velocista, con espressione un po' saputa.  
"Stai esagerando, Barry. Non varcare il confine che c'è tra di noi e che ci fa avere questo buon rapporto."  
Di colpo, Cold cambiò strada e si fermò di fronte alla seconda casa di una via di abitazioni a schiera, tutte l'una simile all'altra.  
Barry osservò l'edificio, curioso. "Vivi qui?"  
"Qualche volta... Ma è quella più comoda se devo invitare qualche amico."  
Barry non si rese conto di essere un po' invadente quando seguì l'altro fin sulla porta, notando che non c'era nessuna decorazione di Natale all'esterno a parte una ghirlanda non troppo eccessiva sulla porta che Cold stava aprendo.  
Di colpo, Barry si ritrovò un braccio all'altezza del petto, con il quale l'altro gli stava bloccando la strada, mentre lo fissava in viso. "Hai intenzione anche di entrare, Barry?"  
Scosse subito la testa, lanciando un'occhiata ancora verso l'interno. "No no, non entro. Ma tu non passerai il Natale da solo, vero?"  
"Cambierebbe qualcosa per te? Verresti a passare la giornata qui invece che a casa West per non farmi soffrire di solitudine?"  
"No! Cioé, non lo so... ma mi dispiacerebbe per te..."  
"Il tuo dispiacere per ogni faccenda è assolutamente esagerato..." Gli occhi azzurri di Leonard Snart lo osservarono con attenzione, insondabili ma che allo stesso tempo sembravano dimostrare una lieve perplessità. "Non sarò da solo, Barry. Tra poco arriverà Lisa. Quindi puoi pure tornare a casa tranquillo."  
Il ragazzino annuì, in effetti gli faceva piacere che Cold non passasse le feste da solo, anche i cattivi meritavano una bella giornata di Natale. "Ti auguro di trascorrere un bel Natale, Snart."  
Fece per voltarsi quando l'altro lo chiamò. "Sì?"  
Improvvisamente sentì delle labbra morbide posate sulle proprie e sussultò prima di ricambiare il bacio istintivamente, anche se ancora confuso e preso da stranissime sensazioni. Una mano gli strinse appena il mento, come per non farlo allontanare, e Barry alzò la propria per posarla sul suo petto, mentre continuava a ricambiare quel bacio inaspettato, ma atteso...  
Si staccarono dopo poco tempo e Barry lo guardò negli occhi, stupito. "Chi è che sta varcando il confine, stavolta, Snart?"  
Il supercattivo sorrise, senza dire altro, e fece un passo indietro, superando la soglia di casa. "Buon Natale, Barry."  
"Buon Natale... Leonard."


End file.
